Her Choice
by kagekamay
Summary: He never saw it coming. Faberry with mentions of Finchel. oneshot.


**AN: So I needed a quick break from the angst, and this oneshot popped into my head. It's basically my take on how Faberry should happen. I wrote it fast, so it's not very good but whatevs. Quick warning, there's a POV switch halfway through, but it's pretty obvious where. Enjoy :)**

"I'm sorry."

You never thought those two words could leave your mouth so dry. Her eyes search yours, willing you to accept it. The unthinkable. Her hand is on you arm, and you don't have the will to move away. The anger is boiling inside you again, just like the last time your world was shattered by the girl standing in front of you. She can see the fury and anguish in your eyes now. She's scared. That much you can see. Her small hand is trembling slightly on your forearm, but she hasn't pulled away yet. She's speaking again, but you're too caught up in your thoughts to hear. You nod, more to have something to do rather than out of a desire to spare her feelings. The truth is you want nothing more than to yell and scream at her for doing this to you; but you can't. The words die in your throat, your shouting left to reverberate in your head. Cursing your weakness, you try again, but all that comes out is a strangled groan. She looks at you strangely, and finally has enough sense to remove her hand. With the small loss of contact, your mind clears, and you blink rapidly as if awakened from a dream.

"It's better for both of us," she whispers, eyes filled with pity as she witnesses your control slipping.

She looks so certain of it, as if she truly believes that she has your best interest at heart. Her gaze flickers to a point somewhere to your left before returning to you. It's so fast that think you imagined it, but you turn around anyway just to make sure. You don't see anything, so you shake your head and turn back to her.

"So that's it? You're just giving up on us?"

You hate how your voice cracks, displaying how much this is tearing you apart. She sighs wearily, reaching up to unclasp the necklace you gave her from her neck and holds it out to you.

"Our relationship was built on a fantasy. I thought I was in love with you, but really I just loved the idea of you."

You take the object in your numb fingers, careful to avoid touching her. She steps back, and for a moment you think she's going to hug you, but her arms remain crossed in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry," she repeats, before hurrying away.

You stare at the necklace in your hand, tracing the elegant script that spells your name. Bile rises in your throat, and you curl your fist around the trinket, hurling it down the hallway. The shouts of annoyance from the other students barely registers for you as you punch your locker, the hurt starting to make itself known by the aching in your chest. To your horror, you feel tears prickling at the corners of your eyes, and you start to push your way through the throng, anxious to get away before they see you break down. _She dumped you._ The thought echoes through your mind as you continue to move through the crowd. Rachel Berry dumped you, and you have no idea why.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

You're trying your best to look unconcerned as Finn hurries away from his locker, but you can't completely hide the smile on your face. Sam is watching him too, but he doesn't share your happiness. His jaw is set, and you know part of him feels for Finn. He knows how Finn feels after all, but unlike the quarterback, he's privy to the reason why Rachel broke up with him.

"He'll get over it," you shrug, and Sam's face hardens.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

You laugh easily and wave away his warning. Sam had always been rather protective of you, even if the two of you had never actually dated. The rest of the school didn't know that, and they were blissfully unaware that he was really just your beard.

"Of course I do," you reply, your attention suddenly preoccupied by a flash of argyle disappearing into an empty classroom. Sam shrugs and kisses you on your forehead.

"I hope so," he mutters, walking down the hallway to console his best friend. You wait until he is out of sight before casually slipping into the empty classroom, heart hammering in anticipation. As soon as the door closes behind you, you're enveloped by your favorite smell of vanilla as her arms encircle you in a hug. You wrap your arms around her, reveling in the knowledge that she's all yours now.

"Thank you," you sigh into her hair.

Rachel looks up at you, and the adoration and love you see makes your heart swell.

"It wasn't a very hard decision."

Her hands have somehow snaked their way into your hair, and you take in a breath, losing yourself in the bliss of her touch. You pull her tighter against you, needing to feel her, making sure it's not a cruel dream.

"So is that your way of saying yes?" you tease, tilting your head to regard her with a smirk.

Rachel chuckles and shakes her head. You frown at her, but before you can say anything, Rachel's fingers have fisted themselves in your hair, and her mouth is pressed firmly against yours. Your response it immediate, your lips parting to allow her to deepen the kiss. The moment your tongues meet, you groan and hold her tighter to you. Rachel's tongue prods gently against your own, exploring your mouth and making the coil of arousal tighten in your belly. You really don't want to stop kissing her, but at last you pull away reluctantly, panting heavily.

"How's that for a yes, Quinn?" she whispers, her warm breath ghosting across your neck.

"It'll do," you breathe, staring into her lust-filled eyes.

"Good," she grins cheekily before capturing your lips in another kiss.


End file.
